Adopt A ShinigamiEspadaVizard
by IzuruFanMayu
Summary: Well basically a little paordy about three people who adopt bleach characters and introduce them to the world. Not really anything serious, just something I thought might be a fun idea   . The characters I identify below are just random from my story.


A/N: Okay so basically this is a totally random Bleach FanFiction about what would happen if some of the Bleach characters (meaning my and my friends favourites) had to live with each of us in the real world.

A/N (cont): Yeah I know this is a long A/N but hang in there. Anyways the four OC's I'm using are Mayu (mine), Sakura (one of my friends), Ran (another friend), and Michiyo (another friend). Oh, and basically this story is mainly focused on Mayu and her adopted characters, but we do get some screen time with my friends too, don't worry guys. ^^.

A/N: I do not own any of the Bleach characters or the anime/manga Bleach, no copyright infringement intended. PLEASE ENJOY.

WARNING: Lots of characters since I just couldn't pick between my favourites XD!

Mayu, Sakura, Ran, and Michiyo all waited patiently for them to arrive. They had signed up for the 'house some shinigami/espada/vizard' program they had heard read online at '' which was an exclusive website for humans with high reitsu, such as them. Finally a senkai gate and a hole to the hollow world (A/N: Can't remember what to call this!) popped up, and some shinigami and espada walked out.

Izuru, Szayle, Renji, Yumichika, Hanatarou and Ikkaku walked over to Mayu, who was holding a sign with their names on it.

Ukitake, Starrk, Shunsui, Hisagi, Nanao, and Kensei walked over to Sakura, who had the sign with their names on it.

Ichigo, Grimmjow, Toshiro, Rangiku, Momo, and Nemu walked over to Ran, who also had a sign with their names on it.

Shinji, SoiFon, Yourichi, Ulquiorra, Gin, and Halibel walked over to Michiyo, who once again, was holding up a sign with the names.

-Mayu's POV-

Once Mayu and her 'adopted' shinigami/espada arrived at her house, they all swarmed the computer. "What's this?" Szayle asked, attempting to pull pieces off her laptop.

"SZAYLE NO!" Mayu yelled, protecting her child. "That is called a laptop; you can do stuff on it like talk to people, and search the internet."

"The internet?" Szayle asked curiously. "What's that?"

"A giant mess of peoples stuff which everyone can access if they have an internet connecter thingy. It is the most amazing thing in the world." Mayu explained. "Once I get everyone a drink I'll show you all how it works. Now what does everyone want?"

"Sprite." Izuru decided.

"Rootbeer!" Renji shouted.

"Coke." Szayle announced.

"Sparkling water." Yumichika said in his 'I'm to snobby for my shirt way.'

"Coke." Ikkaku said in his tough guy way.

"Sprite." Hanatarou said sheepishly.

"God you're all messed up, Pepsi is the bomb!" Mayu shouted form inside the kitchen, and came out with her arms full of cans and one bottle of sparkling water, and she handed them out to everyone, sipping on a Pepsi instead.

"No way. Coke is better than Pepsi!" Ikkaku retorted.

"Pepsi my dear bald friend." Mayu smirked, this comment made Ikkaku fume.

"I AM NOT BALD!" He shouted.

"Right, that's why your head shines in the moonlight." Renji laughed.

"Before we all kill each other, Mayu, maybe you could show us the internet." Izuru suggested over Renji and Ikkaku's feuding.

"Good idea, we will start on something slow like MSN. Wait… guys where did Szayle go? And WHERE IS MY BABY!" Mayu exclaimed, noticing her missing laptop.

"I-I saw them go into the room on your left." Hanatarou said quietly, and Mayu ran passed him and burst into the room, to see Szayle hadn't murdered her laptop, but made six more of them, one for everyone.

"I like computers." Szayle said geekily, "So I copied yours into six more laptops I made."

"Good, I guess our first lesson is on MSN then, everyone come in here and we can make accounts." Mayu decided, and everyone swarmed in.

After three hours of fighting, yelling, and explaining, everyone understood how MSN worked, had everyone added on each of their accounts, and had their own screen names.

"Now to test it out." Yumichika said, and they all logged on, as well as Mayu on her own laptop.


End file.
